


What a Mess

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [122]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: This prompt is from a story Riley (aka Freya) told. Klaroline + "We were eating chocolates in bed, fell asleep, then woke up to a chocolatey mess on the bed. For a second, we thought the dog had made the mess."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 16





	What a Mess

Klaus tiredly walked back into the bedroom, a curious Wolf following him. “He seems fine, love. I don’t think he ate any of the chocolate.”

Relieved, Caroline was busy stripping the soiled sheets off the bed. “He could have gotten really sick. Why the hell did we fall asleep?”

“We were up pretty late,” Klaus answered with a cocky smirk. 

She just glared, not amused in the slightest. “And these are our good sheets. We’ll be lucky if they’re not ruined.”

Sighing, moved to grab a clean set of their everyday linens. He gently checked Wolf out of the way when the dog tried to jump up on the mattress. “At least it was chocolate, sweetheart.”

Caroline froze, then shuddered with her whole body. “Do not ruin puppy cuddles for me,” she pleaded. “Because that image will definitely not let me allow Wolf on any of the furniture.”

He laughed, giving the pup a hearty scratch on the head. “She’s just kidding.”

Tail wagging, Wolf did jump up, rolling on the fresh sheet they’d just shaken out. “Hey!” 


End file.
